


Say it to me now

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他睡了很沉的一覺，手機鬧鈴響起時都睜不開眼睛，直到床邊大幅度陷下，他以為自己要倒進棉花裡頭，結果被撈了起來。任昌均睜開眼時申元虎正在看他，太過陌生的情境。在他還沒找回舌頭之前申元虎卻先靠了過來，啊，是這種感覺，他聽見他說，然後是預想之外的吻。親吻落在鼻梁上，像是某種惡作劇。
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 6





	Say it to me now

任昌均從地上把牛仔褲撿起來套上時（對的他甚至放棄了分辨哪條才是他的拳擊內褲）申元虎才放棄悶死在枕頭裡或把自己的臉揉爛。他說，昌均，用那種平常他聽了就想皺起眉頭溜得遠遠的那種語氣。昌均，我覺得我們至少應該從約會開始，申元虎用那種近乎絕望的語氣把句子像牙膏一樣從肺部擠出最後的一小截。

他總是覺得申元虎很奇怪，渾然不覺的矛盾體。

他們去看電影，新上映的好萊塢動作鉅獻，以防約會的氣氛太重讓申元虎時不時就開始尷尬。任昌均總覺得這個人很有趣，對理想有很具體的藍圖，卻又想得太過浪漫，因此時常做些超出自己能夠符合的事。

比方說約會。或者說跟他約會。任昌均把爆米花塞進嘴裡，焦糖味的，申元虎喜歡但他則不，其實硬要說的話他才不是在看電影時會邊吃爆米花的類型，但反正都買了他就乖乖的吃。他在黑暗中不是很專注地看著螢幕，大概5%的眼角餘光注意到那張閃光反射下的側臉。他總是在猜他在想些什麼，大部分的時候他可以從申元虎的表情和肢體動作猜出，而有些時候則不。比方說此刻，他猜想這是某種申元虎對約會這件事情的浪漫想像，這個想像中的主角應該是某個留著及肩短髮的女孩子，在約會時穿上蓋過腳踝的駝色長裙跟不到5cm的涼鞋，腳趾尖的紅色甲油在前進時若隱若現。她不會覺得文藝片無趣，或者動作片沒有深度，或許會在電影開始前先買好甜鹹兩味的爆米花，然後讓申元虎在約會結束後送她到家樓下。任昌均猜他闖入了這個不屬於他的幻想，甚至與他自己曾經企望的交往很是不同。不是說他不享受電影，或者屬於兩個人的時間，但當申元虎提議說要去看電影，他猜自己沒有反應得很驚喜。只因為申元虎想要，當然，他會去做任何事只要申元虎想要，那麼簡單的道理。約會，他想，某種頑固的老人家式的浪漫嚮往，而且挑的片子太無聊，爆米花又甜膩得要黏在臼齒上面。但如果能讓這個人開心也不錯，就只是這樣。

電影散場的時候申元虎坐到了最後，不是為了等彩蛋還是什麼，他抓著剩下融冰的可樂紙杯等他從地上撈起那個單肩背包，然後站起身來看他。申元虎穿了件黑色的開襟襯衫，麻的，裏頭是白t恤，跟那條認識的時候還合身現在已經因鍛鍊得過頭顯得在大腿根部特別繃的牛仔褲。跟白球鞋，他想，啊，是他送他的，去年的生日禮物，但幾乎沒看他穿過。他猜測申元虎是否在發覺自己對他有些垂涎時掙扎著該不該丟掉那雙鞋，最後卻還是在初次約會時穿上。申元虎注意到他的視線，於是乾咳了一聲。你挑的尺寸剛好，說著皺了皺鼻子，他猜那又讓他尷尬了起來。啊，我問了軒宇哥的。

什麼？

你的鞋碼，他聳著肩回答。

申元虎把臉埋進雙手之間，他在一段時間後才習慣這個人動不動就過度反應，於是還有些不知所措。回去嗎？剩我們了，他乾巴巴地說。申元虎說好，再給他一秒鐘。

他們的交往是道阻且長的待辦清單，如果這也算得上交往的話。他在安全梯的死角拉住他，吻擦在嘴角馬上被慌張地拉開距離。並不是很意外，但還是有些挫敗感，任昌均沒有表現出來，一向如此，申元虎卻步伐大亂。不是那樣，申元虎說，他不知道他想要向他解釋什麼，卻還是順著點了點頭。不是那樣，我只是嚇了一跳，申元虎抓住他的手腕，力道有些失控。

我知道，我相信你。任昌均沒有反應過度，他用另外一隻手拍了拍他，申元虎才稍微鬆開抓住他的手。或許下次先預告下？他試著開玩笑，申元虎過了一會才勉強地勾起嘴角。我總是搞砸，申元虎有些懊惱地說。不，不是那樣，任昌均想，光是現在這樣都有些太多了。

第二次約會的嘗試程度比先前簡單得多，咖啡廳是李玟赫推薦的，說那裡的鹹派很不錯然後附帶了一堆超級不重要的過多資訊。申元虎說要冰美式，他索性點了兩杯。夏天太熱了塑膠杯沾濕了手，申元虎接過去的時候從杯壁滑落下來，順勢在卡其色短褲上留下幾點水漬。他看向他的膝蓋，上面有個小小的疤，不知道是什麼時候的傷，他想問，想著又不是那麼重要。申元虎問他在想什麼，看起來心不在焉。他下意識說沒有。

他不該那麼說，因為申元虎很敏感。不是那種洞悉一切的敏感，是對情緒上的東西很清楚，於是在那兩個字之間他的走神跟企圖掩飾都顯得無力得過分。任昌均把美式推到他面前，最後還是說呃，那個，是怎麼弄傷的。

申元虎恍然地啊了一聲。好久以前了，小學的時候？媽媽出去工作放我自己在家，不知道怎樣就摔著了。那時也不敢說，就自己塗了藥用ok繃貼起來，結痂幾天就好了，說著眼神就低了下來，邊用手按住了膝蓋，像是漫不經心卻又小心翼翼。我小時候啊，總是一個人待在家裡。申元虎說得很慢，一邊又急急地笑了起來。哎，虧你看得出來，這很淡了啊。

任昌均沒有馬上回話，他總是多說多錯。

申元虎把ipod的耳機線在手指上繞了又繞，像是考慮著該怎麼開始下一個話題，他們獨處時總是這樣，總是有個人要費心不讓空氣變得沉悶，大概九成的時間是他在做這件事，否則申元虎的坐立難安又會變得太過顯而易見。不換無線的嗎？他隨口問，申元虎愣了一下才意會，笑著說還沒壞嘛，沒關係。

而且如果換無線的好像很快就會弄丟其中一隻了。 

啊，這個倒是。

申元虎咬著吸管，像是小孩子的壞毛病。他很難不去盯著他看，從不知道什麼時候開始的習慣，而申元虎總是最後一個發現。呀，不要一直看，說著又要把臉別開。任昌均想起最一開始的時候他問為什麼，可真的要回答的時候又不是真的想要聽到答案。他傾身向前，從低位抬頭看他，以擺出類似懇求的姿態。你想吃蛋糕嗎，他問。

申元虎說好。

事情始於他，總是他，然後申元虎勉為其難地說好。他們經歷過一段不是非常愉快的時間，在申元虎發現他的別有意圖之後。也不是那麼不明顯的閃躲，工作中的迴避視線跟心不在焉，不能說任昌均不是真的那麼在意，但那也算是料想中的發展。

逼得太緊的話兔子會瑟縮逃跑，他不想要那樣。

第三次的約會發生在預料之外，申元虎說要去家飾店買新的床罩，他隨口說著啊我陪你去，還未察覺那幾個唯恐天下不亂的突然露出微妙的表情是什麼意思。到了現場才發現兩個大男人推著推車的組合在大型家飾店還是太突兀了，但他們還是走在隔壁，任昌均漫不經心地抓起漱口杯在眼前晃了晃，你沒有要買的東西嗎？申元虎問，他想了想，說我想買吸地板的。

吸塵器？

對，他點頭。申元虎說，那好像可以網購就好，看好型號就送到宿舍。還有什麼其他的嗎？

想買你，想買你的心。

任昌均在心裡說著難笑的笑話，可能忍了九次會說出來一次，他害怕的不是申元虎會在瞬間做出什麼樣的反應而是自己，即使早就猜想到了也無法對應。他問宿舍還有沒有牙刷，上次基賢哥好像說剩不到幾支了。嗯，申元虎點頭，買一打夠嗎？

申元虎蹲在那裡挑了檸檬黃的床罩組，標準單人尺寸的床包跟枕被套，枕頭套是淺灰色的。他說不知道你喜歡這個顏色，申元虎抬起頭笑了笑。夏天要到了嘛。

任昌均買了一個同樣顏色的枕頭套，申元虎問他怎麼不連床單一起買，他皺了皺鼻子說舊的還堪用。他在宿舍的床單也是灰色，深淺不太一樣。去年重新買的，再之前那張是劉基賢從衣櫃裡翻出來給他，床包尺寸一直不是很合。他不想問申元虎知不知道那是什麼意思，當他把床包換成和他一樣的顏色。

很多時候只是差臨門一腳，但踏過去就很難說服自己一切都跟從前一樣。他猜起初他們都不明白，然後逐漸發現要為自己的每一個決定埋單。於是當他們都抬起了頭，申元虎說，我們至少該從約會開始。類似垂死掙扎，又像放棄妥協，於是他們開始約會，像是老派的作風，在餐廳裡面對面坐著，卻怎樣也找不到開始話題的方式。

直到焦躁的狀態連身邊的人都快瞞不住的時候又到了一年最忙碌的時期，像是某種單純的循環，每日往返練習室與宿舍，吃飯練習睡覺作曲，蔡亨源拉他去練舞，跳到筋疲力盡的時候他躺在地板上，假裝鏡子不會照出一個滿頭狼狽的自己。你為什麼不把話好好說清楚就好，蔡亨源把毛巾扔他臉上，一邊喝著水含混不清地說。你想要什麼，想成為怎樣的關係，不好好說出來的話元虎哥很難明白。你好像一直很卑微，可是那樣更難達到平衡。

不是那樣，只是需要一點時間。蔡亨源只是喔了一聲，你其實也沒有自己想像中那麼了解自己的需求，好像比他更了解似地那樣說。

任昌均索性用毛巾蓋住了視線。都不知道你談戀愛的時候會變成這種執著的個性，蔡亨源的聲音從有一點遠的距離傳來，你一直給人很淡薄的感覺，但最近就像是個糖果放在鼻子前卻不能吃掉的小孩。

他模糊地抗議，直到聲音最後安靜下來。那算是戀愛嗎？在這段，他仍然無法順利用一個既定的詞彙去定義的關係，這樣進一步退三步的算是戀愛嗎？或者，連對方的想法都搞不清楚的狀況算是戀愛嗎？他應該把那些化作言語嗎？那些會有任何幫助嗎？

蔡亨源打斷他的無限循環，你不如買杯咖啡過去，看來這是現在最有幫助的事情了。

任昌均在練習結束後依言去找那個長時間泡在工作間裡頭的人，申元虎把罩著雙耳的耳機摘下來，看見他的時候有些訝異。你來了，聽起來有些疲倦，卻又在瞬間打起了精神。他把咖啡推過去，想問他吃過飯了沒，卻又覺得說什麼都太多。申元虎還沒接過咖啡，任昌均就傾下身來，順著臉頰托起下顎，端詳著又覺得看不明白。他將臉靠得近了些，申元虎就下意識地緊閉起眼，比起酸味更多焦香。

我好喜歡你。

他在短暫的親吻後說。

申元虎看向他，視線碰上的瞬間有些不自然的停頓，隨後才又眨著眼重新看向他。我知道，我知道。任昌均點點頭，那就好，他說，不是他想要的答案，但那已經差不多夠好了。申元虎又說，我只是不習慣。

任昌均將手心貼上他的手腕，他從來沒有不相信過。

他開始在行為與行為之前尋求正確的距離，半身貼上身元虎的背時他會聽見幾乎不可聞的笑聲，鼻尖擦過耳垂的時候卻又僵硬了起來。摸不透申元虎的步調，躊躇不前的時候他又會傾過來拉住他的手。十指之間或者掌心相貼，他向來不善於忖度，申元虎卻無法習慣直球。

於是一出手都投成暴投。任昌均不是那種安靜等候的個性，他總想要試著往前踩出一步，又一步，直到用力過猛額頭撞上那人的肩胛。那人曾經說過想要回到最開始的時候重新來過，他愈來愈想不通是什麼意思。申元虎說等一下，慢一些，等一下，可他沒辦法等。等待像酷刑，他將雙手插在牛仔褲口袋裡低著頭。明明你只需要伸出手，花不上一秒鐘。

申元虎不喝酒，於是當他因為酒精脈搏加快跳動視線變得迷濛的時候那個人卻全然不受影響。那不是太狡猾了嗎，他吐出檸檬味的氣息，舌尖的鹽粒還未完全溶化就要去沾在那人的嘴唇上。第一次被轉頭避掉，可他沒拉開距離，於是第二下的嘗試就顯得十分容易。申元虎的嘴唇很柔軟，就像是那個人本身一樣。

任昌均把上衣從頭頂扯下，突然覺得有些熟悉。上次也是這樣是不是？他沒頭沒腦地問，申元虎沒有出聲，只是在落下時牢牢地將他接住。親吻像嘆息，他從未想過如此奮不顧身的也是；他記得呼吸，於是嘆息就錯落於髮際。

如果你有什麼話想說，最好現在告訴我。

他睡了很沉的一覺，手機鬧鈴響起時都睜不開眼睛，直到床邊大幅度陷下，他以為自己要倒進棉花裡頭，結果被撈了起來。任昌均睜開眼時申元虎正在看他，太過陌生的情境。在他還沒找回舌頭之前申元虎卻先靠了過來，啊，是這種感覺，他聽見他說，然後是預想之外的吻。親吻落在鼻梁上，像是某種惡作劇。

申元虎說，我有想去的地方，等到休假的時候想去一趟。

你陪我去。

任昌均說好，這是某種約會還什麼的嗎？說出口才發現一覺醒來後的嗓音比想像中還要沙啞。申元虎笑了起來，說當然是。

他們在結束了近兩個月的巡迴後去約會，還沒適應時差的太陽讓他輕易就皺起眉頭。但不是吃飯購物或以其他行為名之，而是約會，他想，沒有什麼應該阻擋在前。並且也只能看作是一場約會，遊樂園裡乍看之下無所遁逃，卻又是很好的保護色。申元虎穿著黑色的T恤跟運動短褲，膝蓋跟小腿，還有拖鞋露出腳趾，鴨舌帽戴不實一直撥著瀏海。跨步的幅度很趨近一致了，任昌均走著不專心，好幾次肩膀碰在一起又再錯開。

他抓住他的肘，像小朋友一樣，任昌均想。不要走散了，申元虎像是有些急忙地補充，他忍不住咬住下唇笑了起來。

想先去哪裡？申元虎攤開地圖，看著就瞇起眼。這個？我想搭這個。

啊，可是這個哥不行吧，他湊著看了一眼又看看他。

可以的可以的，就是這個。

申元虎很執著的時候沒有什麼人能夠阻止他，任昌均想著他早就該知道，終究還是沒有阻止他走向摩天輪的隊列。明明到現在還是可以輕易喚起信誓旦旦地挑戰高空彈跳的自信表情隨著電梯上升時隨著空氣變得稀薄的記憶，申元虎總是發生這種事情，以為自己可以，最後才在臨陣發現早該逃脫。可他沒有一次不去完成那些承諾，即使哭得很醜。

像是跟他的戀愛一樣。他想問為什麼，卻又覺得憑著那個回答會讓他很輕易地失去重力。

來到摩天輪的車廂前時申元虎笑著說沒事的，沒有問題，然後在他之前先大步跨了進去。大概持續了兩分鐘，他想，隨著車廂往上爬升申元虎的臉色就愈蒼白了一些，直到最後縮在座位上動彈不得。任昌均有些好笑，想伸手去拉他，但只要稍一移動，摩天輪的車廂就會開始晃動。

天啊，好恐怖，申元虎有些崩潰地按住了額頭。

沒事，沒事的，他小心地彎下腰，上半身貼著大腿，伸長了手臂碰了碰他的手肘。沒事的，他用安撫的語氣說，不要看下面，看我，只看我就好。

只是他沒想到申元虎會依言抬起頭。

任昌均曾覺得那是難攻不落的城，然而一個回神，竟已站在城牆底下。申元虎抓住了他伸過來的手，露出一個很難說是微笑的哭喪表情。

沒事的，他下意識地反覆著說，我在這裡。

申元虎吸了口氣，開口時他還不知道。我一直在想，原來是這樣，申元虎說。

他還沒搞懂，申元虎溫熱的掌心就包覆住了他的指頭。你那時沒有選我，我一直在想為什麼，直到剛剛才想通。

任昌均眨眼，覺得一下子回到兩年半前的冬季。就只是，他說，就只是那樣而已。

他想做任何他想要的事情，回到最初的時候，完成他對這段關係的任何要求直到太多。他不想有一秒鐘在這裡頭他是感到勉強的，或違心地做任何事，任何出於自願但不是他真正歸類於想要的事情。只是他沒想過那個人也是這樣的，於是兜著圈子，直到重新回到這裡。

申元虎笑了起來，柔軟得亂七八糟，任昌均覺得在這個瞬間說什麼都太多。捏著他的手太真實，攥得緊緊的手指跟汗溼的掌心都是。再過幾秒鐘他們就要越過最高點，任昌均想在這一秒站起來，走向他，直到世界歪斜傾倒。離地面還有15分鐘，太久了，他現在就想在那張唇上親吻。

我喜歡你，他說，太小聲了，申元虎先是愣了愣才讀懂了他的表情。我也是啊，他聽見他說。

還不是，還不是他最想聽到的回答，但是很接近了。任昌均想，沒關係，他可以再等等。或者多講幾次，然後總會有一次他會說出那個答案。

沒有關係。


End file.
